A Lesson in Humanity
by Room 312
Summary: Tidus&Yuna AU: Meet Tidus, an everyday 17 year-old in Zanarkand - except for the fact that he's way too spoiled, cocky, and rich. Only tolerant people can deal with him, but when he tries to play a game with a new girl Yuna, will he get a lesson in love?


**Author's Corner:** I'm_ too_ in love with this fiction to _ever_ let it go. Finally, I've found some time to continue it. I've had this chapter lingering for so damn long, I never really had the chance and time to even finish it. Which sucked because that was what….a year ago? Anyways, I'm a mother, and finally I've found some time after a whole year to write. Thanks for your patience, it meant a lot.  
  
As for my other stories: _Never Ever_ and _Rich and Arrogant Men Bring Trouble_, I should continue them soon (though updates for those will be much slower b/c A.L.I.H. will be my main focus). _Crimson Cruelties_ is discontinued, sorry about that.  
  
New chapter to this fiction shall be coming soon…it's _a promise_.  
**  
****------------------------------------------------------------**  
  
"I'm sorry that he hasn't come in to show you around yet...and on your first day too." The woman with a thick, Besaidian accent apologized to the young adult before her.  
  
"It's alright," she said shaking her head, openly disappointed. It really isn't alright. She looked at her watch. It was already fifteen minutes after seven and her new boss still wasn't here yet. Any time now. She thought as she slowly walked away from the receptionist and sat slouched, on the chair in the waiting room. Where the hell were they? Hadn't they known that she was coming? She made sure they did this morning when she called before going off to school.  
  
Here she was, Yuna Amanohara, at the blitz ball stadium in Zanarkand waiting for one of the boss to show up to give her a tour of the large stadium. She had never been here before, as well she had never been to a blitzball game in all of her seventeen years. Yuna had scored this job from a hook-up that one of her friends, Lenne, had with the owner of the Zanarkand blitzball stadium as well as the Zanarkand Abes coach, Jecht Asagi. Well, Lenne had more connections to her boyfriend, Tidus Asagi, who really got her the job because he was Jecht's son. But Yuna was sure that there was a price that Lenne had to pay, at least in a sexual way. She knew that.  
  
You see, Tidus was a big shot in Zanarkand High school, the one that Yuna also started attending just this month. Well, Tidus was more than a big shot, he was a jerk and an extremely rich one at that. He was a womanizer, a stud, a cocky one. He was the kind of guy that Yuna didn't want to be associated with to really put it into her terms.  
  
Yuna watched the receptionist with her bi colored eyes, as she stood waiting in patience. She had to get home soon, she had homework, she wanted to relax, she was getting tired of being here already. Especially when she could be somewhere else. She patted her fingers against the fine wooden little table that held magazines with all the blitz stars and recent winners of blitzball games. Most of the covers were filled with either pictures of the Zanarkand Abes players which consisted of eight total players, the stadium, or the blitz star himself, Tidus Asagi.  
  
"I know that this is taking a lot of time from you am I right?" The Besaidian woman's voice boomed through Yuna's ears, and the seventeen-year old looked up at the woman, falling out of her daydreaming state. Yuna nodded, finally answering the question.  
  
"This isn't what I was expecting really…" Yuna muttered, not wanting to sound too upset. She put her gaze on the ground. She didn't like sounding like that. She liked to please people, she liked to get a long with people, not make them hate her.  
  
She looked back up at the woman. "You're right." The receptionist responded, as she pulled a cigarette. She lit it before quickly inserting it in her wet lips. She had red hair, similar to Wakka's in a way, and light green eyes. Her facial features were beautiful as well. Yuna could only guess that Jecht had these beautiful, big breasted woman around to look at after a stressful day.  
  
Yuna clasped her hands together, inwardly swearing. "All I ask is if he couldn't make it, he could at least let me or the many others know." She began. "I mean I have a life outside school and work too." She couldn't help but vent. She was angry. She had already been waiting for two hours and she couldn't help getting mad.  
  
The red head nodded, as she studied Yuna's face with her green eyes. Seeing the blank look on the young woman's face, she lifted her cigarette up as she opened her lips. "Does this bother you?" She questioned, her face looking concerned. Yuna made note that this woman wasn't only beautiful on the outside, but she was caring and just as beautiful in the inside.  
  
"No," She shook her head. "Just never really come across smokers, now a days."  
  
"Yeah," She chuckled. "So anyways, how about I try and reach Mr. Asagi for you one more time huh?" She put the cigarette in the glass ash tray, before picking up the phone.  
  
The double doors busted open and a blonde jogged in, out of breath, it was Tidus Asagi. With her bi colored eyes, Yuna watched as he walked in haste to the receptionist, dressed very nicely, like he had just come back from a night out. As he walked right passed her, she could smell his masculine colon. His broad shoulders could be noticed even from under his black jacket, and he looked really, well, sexy. Even Yuna had to admit it.  
  
He didn't seem to notice her sitting in the waiting chair, as he made his way over to the receptionist. She hated to admit it, but, he was gorgeous…

**A Lesson in Humanity  
Chapter One: **First Impressions  
_By Agony of Separation_

Yuna quickly got out of her daze as she heard the woman's voice.  
  
"Good morning, Mr. Asagi," She looked pleased to see him, like most other girls that Yuna had seen in his presence. Yuna inwardly sneered. _Okay, so maybe she's really considerate, but she's still a little of a butt kisser isn't she?_  
  
"Medoe." Tidus gave her his famous smile, as he moved closer over the desk. His cerulean eyes were already on her tight shirt that bust out her cleavage. "How have you been?"  
  
"As good as always," She had a flirtatious look on her face. Yuna's brow rose. Did he really see her when he walked by, or was he just ignoring her? Plus, where the hell was his father? Medoe moved closer against the desk, showing more of her large bust. "And I've got a few more surprises too." Okay, it was clear that Tidus liked to look at these older, beautiful woman as well.  
  
Tidus smirked at her. "Really? Well, now that you have told me I have to know everything, now don't I?" They were flirting! And they were leaving her like this? Watching them? Yuna was now getting mad. Maybe she was considerate but she indeed was like those other woman.  
  
Yuna coughed aloud, making both of them look at her at the same exact time. The red head, known as Medoe, seemed to have given Yuna a apologetic look and Tidus on the other hand gave her a long hard stare, a glare stare.  
  
"Tidus meet Ms. Yuna Amanohara...Yuna meet Tidus, the son of the owner of the stadium." Medoe explained. Tidus' cerulean eyes softened.  
  
Then looking her over, he let out a little laugh. "So _you're_ the one that Lenne made me give a job to?" He asked. Yuna really despised him. He was really a creep. She nodded slowly. Trying not to take what he said to heart.  
  
"Where's your father Tidus?" Medoe asked, breaking the tension. Tidus stopped laughing, and gave his attention to the red head. "He's supposed to give her a tour around the stadium." She cleared.  
  
Tidus shrugged. "Don't really know, but I'm taking his place." _Oh no!_ Yuna thought, _anyone else but him_. Why her? Medoe nodded. "You know the last thing I needed today was to baby sit some new hire dumbass, especially when I could be out right now." He spoke.  
  
Yuna had paled from his words. How can someone be so mean?  
  
"Well, go." Medoe gestured. "she's been waiting for over an hour."  
  
Tidus turned around to face Yuna back again. The look on his face said that he was clearly, very annoyed. He walked out of the waiting room, slamming the door behind him. Yuna was shocked and stunned. She looked over to Medoe. "He's usually like that when it comes to this," She reassured, Yuna nodded, trying to seem as if she was unfazed by the sudden outburst.  
  
She quickly grabbed her bags, before running out the room after him, while thinking. _They weren't kidding when they said you were a jerk to everyone…_  
  
Yuna quickly looked out into the dark hallways, trying to look for the blitz ace. It was after hours and everyone that worked had been home hours ago, but she had to wait for him and the woman had to wait with her. Besides the three, there was nobody else in the building. Yuna was already wondering just how pleasant could this tour with Mr. High-And-All-Mighty might be. With her bi colored eyes, she spotted him in the corner of the dark hallway. He had this look on his face, and right there she knew that he was wondering the same thing.  
  
She stood still as he slowly made his way over to her. "Listen," He spoke when he was directly affront of her, his cerulean eyes boring into her own bi colored ones. "I _don't_ like to baby-sit, it's not my thing. So we're going to make this as fast as possible. I'll just show you where you'll be working. The rest, I'll tell Medoe to show you. Understand?" Yuna nodded dumbly, and Tidus gave her a brief smile. "Good." He then began to walk.  
  
She followed suit. She wiped her petite, clammy hands on her knee high black skirt, before pulling out a pad and a pen to make note of the places he was going to be showing her and the places where she was going to be working at. Her stomach felt like it was filled with butterflies, and the high heels that she was wearing was killing her feet. Yuna inwardly sighed. She didn't even know why she choose to present herself this way, it was a waste of her time, especially since it was impossible for her to impress Tidus. Yuna was right behind him, as he guided her through all of the rooms, which mostly consisted of machinery to operate the Sphere Pool, taking notes on her pad. She would once in a while find herself look over the back of him manly body. Yuna had never been so close to the blitz ace before, especially since she wasn't apart of the "inner circle".  
  
She wasn't into or used to that.  
  
Yuna had just transferred from Bevelle to Zanarkand High School. She was an artist. As well as a good singer, a good friend, but she wasn't brave. At least brave in the way to protect herself from the mean comments that many people made about her. The thing was Yuna was very beautiful, the problem was that she was smart, gifted, and well, since she wasn't very sassy, or showed much of her body, she wasn't considered as useful or open as the many other girls. In Zanarkand, you couldn't get by just being pretty, smart, and quiet. No, you had to be pretty, un-shy, dress in sultry clothes and, well, be active.  
  
Zanarkand was the city of what Yuna called, sex and money. In Bevelle, that was the city of peace and accomplishment. In fact, the only reason why she had chosen to move here was because her mother had wanted to. And Yuna had wanted to do nothing more than please her mother, especially since her father had died only a couple of months ago.  
  
So Yuna moved over here, where the rest of her small family was, or what was left of it. Rikku and Cid. She was never really close with Rikku really, neither with Cid. Actually, Yuna had only met the both of them a month ago when she moved to Zanarkand.  
  
Tidus continued on, giving Yuna the most uninteresting and worst tour she had ever had. Yuna had worked before, and usually she was given tours from people who had spirit and enjoyed their job. The only reason why Yuna choose to get a job here, instead of getting a job that dealt with her artistic gifts, was because she could easily score this job, with the help of her friend Lenne, and because the money was good, so she could help her mother out. Yes, she would take all of his mean comments, and take them in from one ear and out of the other. That was what she was going to have to do if she wanted to work here. Yuna was quickly learning that in Zanarkand you had to put up with Tidus and Jecht Asagi like this.  
  
She took note on the way he presented himself. Black leather coat, blue baggy jeans, yellow and black sneakers, head held up high, his arms held before him…the deep sound of his, unconcerned voice…she always knew that he was a jerk, especially by the way her one best friend Lulu spoke about him. Her other friend, Lenne, who was in the "inner circle" had only told her that once you got to know him, he was so sweet. By his attitude, Yuna could only let out a "Yeah right." in a whisper as she thought about it. Maybe, she would get to know him herself and then she could actually agree with Lenne.  
  
" ...and this," He said, as he opened the door that led to the inside of the Zanarkand Abes locker room as well as where they actually entered the sphere pool, breaking off Yuna's thoughts. "is the locker room and after that we enter here, the sphere pool entrance." Yuna quickly took notice of this, as she nodded.  
  
Tidus turned on the bright lights of the room, before walking in. He gestured to Yuna to follow suit, so that's what she did. "Sometimes you'll be in here."  
  
"Why?" Yuna questioned. She shook her head. "I mean, why would I come here? This is the locker room for men, I don't belong in here."  
  
Tidus smirked. "Well, you might have to bring things here, uniforms, important things that are left for them. Just things like that." He explained. "What did you think you would do? Come in and watch the men get naked and put on a show for you?"  
  
"No..._NO_!" Yuna rushed out, a little blush creeping on her cheeks, she couldn't picture men stripping for her. How much more of a jerk and sarcastic could he be, exactly?  
  
Tidus gave her a little wink, as he noticed her flushed face. "Shall we continue?"  
  
**- - - -**  
  
"Yunie?" Rikku called lazily, as she slowly stood up from the living room couch, just the moment that Yuna silently walked into the dark house.  
  
The brunette quickly looked up, startled by the sound of her cousin's tired voice. Sighing, Yuna moved to the living room, greeted by the sight of her half asleep and half awake cousin that lay on her velvet couch. The brunette slowly sat on the love-seat, before tiredly putting her hand through her loose locks of silky brown hair. She looked depressed.  
  
"Well?" Rikku then yawned, while slowly sitting up and stretching. "what happened?" Her eyelids were half open, but she was slowly trying to open them all the way. Before looking at her cousin, her celery-colored eyes looked at the clock that they had perched up on the lavender wall. It was already fifteen after one. Her eyes then fully opened. "What took you so long to get back?" Rikku then asked.  
  
Yuna shook her head. Even when Rikku was sleepy she had a tendency to ask so many questions. "You wouldn't believe what I had to go through, Rikku..." Her voice sounded tired. "it was Hell, itself."  
  
Rikku nodded, waiting for her cousin to continue. "Do you believe that I had to get a lousy tour from the King of all jerks, Tidus Asagi?"  
  
"You're kidding me?!" Rikku squealed. Yuna shook her head. Rikku smiled. "Well, how was it?"  
  
"It was I guess...okay at first, but then, uhh, it was frustrating." Yuna began. "It was like every chance he had, he choose to tease me. Like if I blushed even one bit...he would, he would make it worse. What a jerk! I hate him."  
  
The blonde once again closed her jade colored eyes slowly. "Awww. Well, he's not that bad once you get to know him." She said lazily.  
  
Yuna raised a brow. "How would you know?"  
  
"Because I hang out with Lenne and him."  
  
True. Yuna had forgotten that. Rikku wasn't like her, at least in the social way. Actually Rikku was honest with people, nice, and had the courage to talk to a person she didn't know. And when Yuna told her that she thought Tidus was a jerk, she marched right up to him and his other fellow popular friends, and started talking to him, just to see if Yuna was right. That was how both girls met Lenne. That was how Yuna fit in more. The only thing was, she refused to be any where near Tidus, until today that is.  
  
"I personally think, that you should get to know him." Rikku broke off her cousin's thought. Yuna gave the Al Bhed a weird look. Rikku seeing this, continued. "I mean he hardly knows you, probably that's why he acts the way he does."  
  
Yuna stood up, before walking to the entrance of the livingroom. "Probably, but I think you're just making excuses for him, Rikku."  
  
Rikku yawned, covered herself once again, and cuddled on the comfortable couch. "Maybe your right Yunie..." her voice drifted off.  
  
"I know I am." She slowly walked up the stairs as she noticed that her cousin was going to be out like a light in only a few seconds. "Good night, Rikku."  
  
"Night, Yunie."  
  
**- - - -**  
  
"Late, late,_ late_!!" Yuna ranted, as she ran off to her first period class, late for the first time ever. But it wasn't her fault that she was late. Actually, it was because she got less sleep than usual. That was because of her ignorant excuse of a boss. For sending his son as well as being late.  
  
Not only that.  
  
Her eyes fell all droopy because of her lack of sleep. Yesterday night, Rikku had came into her room, insisting that she should sleep with Yuna. She had this cat-phobia. She hated Yuna's blue cat, Kimarhri, actually she hated any cat. She not only had a cat-phobia, but she was allergic to them as well. So she had gotten no sleep due to the Al Bhed's legs and arms wrapped around her. Every time she heard Kimarhri "meow" she would jump up, shaking Yuna awake. Yuna made a mental note to never let her cousin sleep with her again.  
  
She knocked on the door, her bi colored eyes filled with nervousness. She wasn't used to being late. Mostly all of the other kids that were late got detention or got a long lecture from the teacher, really more like embarrassed. But hopefully they would know that she didn't mean to be late. At least that was what she was hoping. Her first period teacher was Mr. Rin. He was the Foreign Language teacher who of course taught Al Bhed.  
  
A lot of the school students fancied Mr. Rin as a teacher. He was known for his good looks, and their barely was that in Zanarkand High. This was his first year teaching in Zanarkand High, and he seemed to be having the time of his life. They say good looks get you everywhere, and he was a perfect example.  
  
"If it isn't Ms. Amanohara, I wonder what happened to your perfect attendance?" He asked, his accent running thick in the air. Yuna only looked at him, a apologetic look on her face. Rin seemed to have gotten it, as he then suddenly nodded.  
  
All the class seemed to have been staring at her, and apparently she didn't like the attention she was being given, so her bi colored eyes were on her teacher again. She noticed that the chairs were changed. "Mr. Rin, um, are we allowed to sit where ever we want today?"  
  
Rin shook his head. "No, actually, I was changing the seats today."  
  
He looked in his book with his green eyes. "You sit in the back, last chair, next to the window." He smiled as he looked up at her. Yuna smiled back.  
  
"Thank you." She whispered.  
  
With her head down, to block away all the staring, she quickly walked to her new seat. She didn't seem to notice the person sitting right beside her. All that was on her mind was how much she really needed some coffee. Mocha would do good, make her feel right back on track. She unknowingly let out a little sigh, as she went to take out her FL notebook.  
  
"Okay, now that that is out of the way, it's time to start today's lesson. Copy the new words that I have on the board. Try and make a whole sentence in Al Bhed with them. Show them to me, and then 15 minutes before class ends, I'm going to tell you each whose going to be paired up for the year project." Rin explained, before heading to his desk, going over some work.  
  
Paired up for the year project? Yuna thought with curiosity. She really didn't like FL so much, actually she hated it. And the fact that she didn't know anyone in this class didn't help much either. And now he was planning for a project to work with a person she didn't know for the whole year? She knew she shouldn't have signed up for this class.  
  
"So, if it isn't the one from yesterday?"  
  
Yuna turned her eyes to meet azure blue ones. She knew that face. Mostly everyone did in Zanarkand. Even around Spira. It was Tidus Asagi. He was giving her that same cocky smirk that he had of his face the day before. She didn't know that he was in her class, but she never really cared anyway.  
  
"Nice to see you too," She said, sarcasm dripping from her voice. "I have a name just so you know." What she really wanted to say was for him to leave her a lone.  
  
He gave her a goofy smile, revealing his dimples and more of his boyish looks, rather than sexy, to her. He put a hand on his chin, trying to act as if he was thinking really hard for her name. "Oh! I got it, you're name is Melinda!" He knew her name, he was just acting like a jackass.  
  
Yuna clenched her teeth together. "Yuna Amanohara..." She wanted to say more, but stood there. She never really was feisty. She wasn't brought up that way, probably more like a goody goody.  
  
He snapped his fingers together after she said it. "Yes, that's what it was!" He spoke. He really wanted to get smacked, didn't he? "Forgive me." Just those two words that came out of his mouth made Yuna think what was going on? But of course he wasn't finished. "...I tend to forget the names of people who _aren't_ so important."  
  
He had reclaimed his title in her book. The king of all jerks.  
  
Yuna turned her attention back to her assignment, after that last comment. She tried to block out the things that were going on right now. She didn't need to be bothered by him. She was much better. Or was she really?  
  
After a few minutes she gave up on the assignment, nothing was coming to her. She knew that if she had Rikku here that she would be giving her all the answers very easily. So she decided to draw on her notebook, she could just do the work with Rikku when she got home.  
  
Tidus had his cerulean blue orbs on Yuna the whole time, unnoticed by her.  
  
He would give it to her, she was beautiful, but she wasn't his type. To make it more specific, he liked girls who were open, not shy, beautiful of course, and wild. That meant as in not a virgin. The thing with Tidus was that he was honest, sometimes easy-going, but he was into intercourse. It only happened a year ago. He only needed a taste, just a taste, of well, sex to put it bluntly. He was at the ripe age of seventeen. He only wanted to experiment. So one day while visiting his father in the blitz stadium, he met this woman named Victoria. She was sexy of course and very persuading, so he took her to a secluded place and had his first experience.  
  
Yes, he got bored with them really fast, but that little experiment turned into a burning need. Anytime he could Tidus was up for woman giving into him and while he was giving Yuna a tour the day before, she not once flirted with him. This, Tidus wasn't used to, but he ignored it. She was just a girl, he could get better.  
  
It bothered him though, so he would occasionally tease her about men, then make her blush. He knew that deep inside she had a thing for him, especially if she tolerated his attitude. If she didn't he had something else in mind then. He would be... nice. He smirked, he was bored, why not try and figure out the true Yuna Amanohara, huh?  
  
"Okay," Mr. Rin stood up, interrupting Tidus' thoughts. "now let me explain the pair for the year project."  
  
He turned his eyes from Yuna to Rin.  
  
"Two people, one male, other female, will be working together for the whole year. I want a presentation to be worked out in Al Bhed, between them. What you have to do is write about the experiences that you have with your partner while spending time with them for the whole year. All you have to do each day after school or during school is spend some time with each other. I want pictures, I want video tapes, I want anything that you have done with each other." Just then she could hear all the girls whispering. "I want Tidus!" ...or... "I would die if he was with me!" Yuna sneered. _What do they see in him besides good looks?_  
  
Her heart was beating fast, so fast that she could hear it drumming in her ears. This was going to be much worse than she thought. One male other female, this wasn't reducing her chances of getting the one that she wasn't getting along with.  
  
"Eiji Minokota and Eiko Matsume." was the first to be called. And Yuna could hear the giddiness in Eiko's, a blonde, voice. She was going to try and hit on him while doing the project.  
  
"Nodoka Arugashi and Negii Vreeland." Now she could hear a snorting noises.  
  
"Asuna Mokube and Sho Hirrome." They had been going out.  
  
"Yuna Amanohara and..." He stopped. And Yuna felt like her heart was in her chest. "...Tidus Asagi." She could hear all the loud _NOOO_!!s from all the girls and she was inwardly saying the same thing in her mind with them.  
  
She turned to look at him with her bi colored eyes, he was smirking at her. She wanted to faint right _there_ and _then_.  
  
**- - - -**  
  
Yuna rushed out of the classroom in fury, after the bell rang. She wanted to get out before he could address her and start bothering her. She walked quickly to her locker, only to find that when she arrived there, Lulu and, Tidus' best friend, Wakka, were both making out right on her locker. They always had a tendency to do that.  
  
Even though Yuna disliked Tidus, with Wakka it was a different story. She respected him and he respected her. He was goofy, clumsy, a pervert at times, and a make-out expert, but he was a little different from the blitz ace. He was nice.  
  
"Would you mind making out on Rikku's locker for once?"  
  
At the sound of her voice, both pulled apart, breathless and messy, staring at her. "Oh! Hi Yuna." Both said at the same time, then they moved. Yuna chuckled, as she went to open her locker. Lulu was still wrapped around Wakka's arms, giving him little pecks on the lips. She sighed.  
  
"Get a room."  
  
This time it was Rikku's voice.  
  
"Why are you two always making out?" Rikku complained, after both of them removed themselves from her locker. This time Lulu pulled herself away from Wakka before whispering something in his ear. She could hear Wakka let out a little chuckle, and then they hugged each other one more time.  
  
Rikku turned around in disgust, opening her locker. She took out her notebook and textbook for her next class, and then shut the locker, putting her lock on. She then turned to look at her cousin, who she noticed was oddly more quiet than she usually was. With her jade eyes, she watched her cousin take out her Biology book, and then slam her locker shut.  
  
There was something wrong. She was _mad._  
  
Both Wakka and Lulu must've noticed it as well, as now six eyes were on her, each wondering what was going on. Lulu nodded as Rikku gave her a look that read 'should-we-find-out-what's-going-on?'.  
  
Meanwhile, Yuna was in a world of her own, not yet noticing the eyes that were on her. _Why is it always me? Why with that jerk? I don't deserve this for a whole year!_ She inwardly thought, after she slammed her locker shut. Could there be a way to avoid it? Maybe she should tell her teacher to change her partner. Surely, other girls would be more happy than she was to have him as a partner, right?  
  
Someone who was like him, not someone who hated him. She knew that he didn't fancy her either. He showed it very clearly. He had told her himself that he didn't like to baby-sit new hire dumbasses, or didn't remember people who weren't important to him, so why should she bother even trying to be a friend to him? So, she was polite, but her pride wouldn't let her go down that low. She could already see it. She would be doing all the work, while he went out and had some fun with his real friends. It would be a_ nightmare_...  
  
"Earth to Yunie?" Rikku spoke, waving a hand up an down affront of her face. Yuna then came back into reality. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Huh...what?" She still wasn't paying attention really.  
  
"Are you okay, Yunie?" She repeated. Yuna nodded.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine," Her voice was filled with fake cheer. "why wouldn't I be?"  
  
"YUNA!!!" A familiar voice called.  
  
Yuna, Wakka, Rikku and Lulu all turned to see who the owner of the voice belonged to. Guess who? Tidus Asagi. This just wasn't her day it seemed. And it probably wouldn't be for a looong while if they were going to be working with each other.  
  
He was running toward them, and as he did so Rikku lip talked to Yuna. "What's up?"  
  
Yuna only shrugged it off, acting as if she, herself, didn't know. Tidus stopped just affront of her.  
  
"So...why did you rush out of class, huh?" He only seemed to notice Yuna, not Rikku, Wakka, or Lulu. It was like they weren't there right now.  
  
Yuna raised a brow. "Maybe because I have other classes to go too and unlike _some _people I didn't want to be late." She responded. Why was he so interested in her now?  
  
Maybe this is going to be a little harder than I thought to get along with her. Tidus thought, before, boldly, placing his arm around Yuna's shoulder, bringing her a little closer to him. He could feel her trying to pull away, but when you played blitzball, and practiced almost everyday, your arms had to be strong and he quickly took notice that Yuna didn't seem to be very strong. "Listen, all I'm trying to do is be nice. Sheesh, the least you can do is the same. Plus, we have a lot of time to try and get to know each other."  
  
_For some reason, I don't quite trust your word just yet, Tidus Asagi._ She thought, giving him a weird look.  
  
All the others still watched the two, oblivious about what they were talking about. _What the hell is going on?_ Rikku thought, _Yunie hates Tidus... or at least I thought._ Rikku was too suspicious, so suspicious that she finally opened her mouth to talk.  
  
"What's going on here?"  
  
Tidus then turned around, finally noticing the others. "Wakka! What's up man?" Tidus spoke, ignoring Rikku's question. Yuna turned her bi colored eyes to her cousin. Tidus went to give Wakka a big high five, and both, forgetting about the 'Yuna predicament', started talking about some useless things of there own.  
  
Yuna, sighing, took this time to make her escape, while pondering, _Once a jerk, always a jerk._  
  
**------------------------------------------------------------**  
  
**AN:** You know what to do…_REVIEW!!!_


End file.
